Every time we touch
by XxEvanescence4EVRxX
Summary: one song. Thats all it took to get them back together. One shot maybe two shot depending on reviews


AN: Hey Guys back with a one shot. I think it's cute, if you guys don't think so let me know, and if you like it I wish you would tell me that too. Thank you for all of your support and I'm working on my other stories but it's really hard to find the tome to write. School is winding down so quicker updates…hopefully any here you go and thank you.

~ki-ki~

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or twilight.

Bella POV

"Get your ass up were going out" yells my roommate Alice.

"I don't wanna" I groan back.

"ok Bella I get it your heart is broken, but you have been sitting around this house for two weeks. Just get up and get some fresh air, get your mind of him." She replied

Yes I was heartbroken my boyfriend Edward of 4 years broke up with me two weeks ago. Im devastated the reason he broke up with me was because he was jealous. He was jealous that I was 'getting to close' to my other high school friend Jacob Black. No I didn't cheat on Edward; it was that Jacob had confessed that he loved me and that he had for a long time. Then Jacob proceeded to tell Edward that I was breaking up with him so that I could be with Jacob. Which is not the case, I love Edward with all my heart, my parents love Edward, and we had all these plans for the future.

"Well Rose will be here any minute for us to get ready so go take a shower, and wash your hair."

I grumbled but did what I was told. When I got out of the shower Rose and Alice were already sitting at my vanity station. My hair was pretty simple; they straighten it so it came down to my ass. My make-up was black and grey eye shadow it was Smokey and it made my brown eyes pop, along with some eyeliner and a hint of mascara and blush my face was done. I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

"damn girl you look hot" Rose said

"I agree" Alice said "if I was gay Id tap that"

I rolled my eyes "thanks". I wore a simple black party dress that was spaghetti strap and mid thigh. I also wore some glossy black fuck-me heels Alice thought that would be the perfect touch. The girls were pretty much wearing the same thing except Rose's was red, and Alice's was a baby pink color. We looked good. We all climbed into Rose's Mustang and took off. We pulled up to a fairly packed karaoke bar. "Oh this is going to be so fun" squealed Alice form the back seat. Drunken people singing yes this is going to be a blast. We were at the bar for a good twenty minutes before we were all asked to dance. The guy I was dancing with was cute and a good dancer but not my type. I learned that his name was James. When we were done dancing we went back to the bar where he bought me a drink. I met up with the girls at one of the tables where we giggled at all the fail attempt at the girls singing on stage trying to be sexy.

"Omg" Alice yelled

"What!" I and Rose said

"Edward is here" She said

Just as she said that he looked up at me and we stared at each other. "Girls come here I have a plan. I'm going to go up there and sing. And I know exactly what song."

Edward POV

I looked up and met a pair of warm brown eyes, the same brown eyes that belonged to the woman I love. I scoffed I cant believe out of all places I would bump into her here. She looked really sexy, but then I looked at her feet and saw those hot fuck me heals and I was pitching a tent. Next thing you know she was climbing the steps of the stage. I always knew Bella could sing but she was always so shy about it. The music started and so did Bella

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<em>

While on stage Bella did the sexiest dance and looked right at me. Then and there I knew I wasn't the only one miserable with this breakup I'm going to get my girl back I thought. As soon as Bella was off the stage I ran right up to her "Bella babe I'm so sorry I love you so much I don't want us apart please say you'll forgive me for being a jealous prick."

Bella looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes "You had me at I love you. Edward of course I forgive you, but please don't let this happen again if you feel like this come and talk to me."

"of course. Thank you so much it will never happen again" I replied. With that I kissed her, in that kiss was the built up emotion in the two weeks we had been apart.

"Take me home Edward" she demanded. Just like that I walked her to a cab and took her home.

THE END…MAYBE

AN: I have some questions that I would like for you guys to answer in reviews…

1) How did you like it?

2) Should I make a chapter 2 may be with some make-up sex ?

3) What do I need to improve on?

Thanks ~ki-ki~


End file.
